Fallen King
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: Ionia. The magic flows naturally through out the land, it evens lifts some of the land into the sky to float above the island continent. As of late the natural magic of the land has become chaotic, predicable and no one knows why. Here I witness a portal open from another world and a man clad in armor fell from it whose marshal prowess could challenge the legends of the league.
1. The Fox and the King

An: Welcome to the first installment to Fallen King, a League of Legend Fanfic. The main pairing will be Ahri x OC as they travel around Runeterra and fight within the League together. I hope you enjoy and please review, also criticism is welcome.

Chapter 1 The Fox and the King

An ivory fox stalked through the forest of Ionia, looking for her next meal. She took a deep breath of the mountain air, her eyes widened. She smelt blood on the wind and it was almost suffocating then she felt a sudden pull towards the area of the blood shed. So the she fox followed the scent, after 30 minutes of following the smell, she came upon a battlefield which was still raging on. Red and white clashed on the fields, the screams of dying men and women filled the air. She felt the pull once more and she looked in the direction to see a robed man standing on top of a hill shooting fire balls down at the men and women clad in red and black armor. Many rushed the hill to kill the man but he stood firm engulfing them in flames but the tide was in the favor of the armored men as they cut through the lightly armored warriors she had seen while traveling the forest. The she fox watched as the man and a group of his comrade pulled back towards the forest but they didn't make if far as a very large man intercepted them with a massive great sword. The fox watched on as the man cleaved through the remaining group with ease and turned his attention to the mage who sent a bolt of fire at the man. The large man seemed unaffected by the mage's power and laughed at him before he charged the mage and impaled him on the great sword. He shoved the man off and scoffed before he yelled 'Onto the next village!'

Loud horns blared before the armored men quickly left the battlefield leaving only the dead and the dying behind. The she fox looked watched them leave before she made her way over to the dying mage and felt the tug of magic, all of a sudden she felt a rush of magical energy enter her body and her mind went blank for a moment. Then her vision returned and the she fox had found that her body had changed, it was no longer covered in white fur and her body was long and sensual. She had become a human and she giggled with glee as she stood up off the ground and dusted herself off. "I knew I was something more than a fox! The others called me crazy and stupid for thinking I was something more!"

She looked down at herself to find that she was naked but with two mounds of flesh in front of her. She experimentally reached up and groped her own breast, she let out a moan/yelp as pleasure ran through her new body. "So sensitive…"

She looked behind her to find she still had her tail or tails as she willed nine of them to conceal her new form from the world. "Oh, I'm so soft and cuddly!"

She giggled to herself, completely forgetting the battle she saw before hand, lost in her new senses. Then she felt her body begin to revert back to a fox and she looked at her hands in horror as fur began to grow back. Her transformation wasn't complete and she now knew she needed the life essence of a human to retain her form. She quickly looked around for someone, one of the dying to take their essence from. Her ears twitched as she heard a man in heavy armor pull himself up against a tree.

"Thank you… Gods…" The she fox turned to see a dying soldier staring at her concealed form.

She could see blood flowing through the cracks in his armor.She walked over to him very sensually and placed her hands on both sides of his face and give him a seductive smile.

The wounded man smiled back. "Are… You going to give this dying man a good time before… H-he goes, lass?"

"No, I need something from you." The she fox giggled as she suddenly began to drain the man of his life essence and he didn't complain once as he was enraptured by her beauty.

She moaned as she felt his essence flow through her whole being but the man below her had become a husk. She smiled as she stood up and looked at all the dying soldiers left behind, she lightly licked her lips as she walked over to the next dying soldier and began to drain her of her essence. It took her a few minutes to drain most of the dying soldiers of their life essences, she was on the last one when the winds began to howl furiously. She felt a surge of magical energy as it became unstable and purple lightning began to strike down from the sky. She looked up to see a large portal forming, in a flash of bright light the forest was set ablaze. Immediately her instincts told her to run for cover as purple lightning traveled across the ground all around her. She dashed about dodging the lightning as the bolts danced across the land. She made it to a large rock and she used it as cover, she peeked out to see the portal widened then something shot out of a portal towards the ground very fast. She felt the ground shake as the unknown object made contact with the ground then the portal pulsed outwards forcing the trees of the forest to be knocked over and the woman crouched down and hugged the rock and felt the rush of gale force winds run over the rock. She held the rock tightly until the winds stopped and she peeked out to find the area desolated and the nearby forest was torn apart. She stepped out and looked around, her ears twitching at the slightest sound. She head towards the impact site, she made it to the edge of the smoking crater. She peered down into it, the smoke cleared slowly but she could make out a figure at the bottom of the crater.

"Hey are you alright down there?!" She called out.

No reply came but she kept her eyes on the figure, finally the smoke cleared and she saw a knight resting at the bottom. She saw that the armor wasn't damaged from the impact or the fire that engulfed it. She focused her magical energy around the knight and lifted the person out of the crater. She set him down in front of her and she slowly pulled off the knight's winged helmet. She wasn't surprised to find a man in it, she took in his features with dark brown hair and a cross scar going over his left eye. She gently traced the scar, she could feel his life essence and it wasn't dwindling in fact it was increasing as the man let out a low groan. She smiled at the knight as he groggily opened his eyes. His eyes made contact with hers but seem not to see her as he tried to get up. The she fox held the man down with the help of her tails and the knight shook off his groggy state and finally he seem to see her.

"Where am I?" The knight questioned as he struggled to get the naked fox woman off of him. "And who are you?!"

The woman giggled and the knight found her voice calming and alluring, his mind was beginning to become hazy. He calmed down under her then she caressed his face setting his sense alight. She giggled as she heard him let out a low groan. "So tell me, knight, who are you?"

"I-I… I am…" She could see the young man was struggling to remember who he was. "I am…"

"Take a deep breath and just say it." The fox woman gently ran her hands through his messy hair. It seem to work as the knight tool a deep breath and said. "I am Tyr… I am a warrior..."

Her left eyebrow cocked. "Of what kingdom?! You don't look like the foreign invaders.*

"I-I can't remember… Where am I exactly?" Tyr asked. "And who are you?"

"Well you're in the forest of Ionia... Well at least what is left of it. I am…" She thought about a name for herself, she thought about it for a good few minutes before saying. "I am Ahri the nine tail fox."

"Nice to meet you… Mind getting up?" Tyr asked as he tried to move but Ahri kept him pinned.

"I need you to give me something Tyr," Ahri caressed both sides of his face. "I need your essences…"

He lightly blushed as he looked into her amber eyes. "I think we should get to know each other first…"

Ahri's eyes widened before she covered her mouth and giggled into her hand. Tyr smiled slightly then her eyes refocused on him and she lowered himself down on his breast plate. The knight gulped audibly as her face got closer and he felt like she was staring into his mind and picking apart all his desires.

"Be glad that you're good looking, Tyr." Ahri whispered sensually before she leaned down and captured Tyr's lips.

Within both of them a roaring fire was ignited and Ahri pulled away quickly and Tyr tried to follow her lips but his armor restrained him. They looked at each other then to each others lips. She was tempted to kiss him again and he hoped she would, Ahri smiled and Tyr thought she looked like a fox goddess in the evening light. She kissed him again and he returned it with zealous favor. Through the contact Ahri was drawing out Tyr's life essence without realizing it, she moaned into the kiss as she felt his life essence surge through her body driving back her inner fox to the depths of her soul. She pulled away and looked down at him quickly hoping she didn't turn him into an old man or a husk.

"Wow…." Tyr said with stupid smile on his face and Ahri let out sigh of relief to still see the handsome knight. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm… Nothing." Ahri said as she looked down at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Tyr's mind was hazy and all he wanted was to have her lips back against his. She could see the lust in his eyes and she knew she had a certain charm to lure people to her. So this act of kissing meant nothing to her but why did she feel such intense heat within her being?

"It must be just his life essence course through me." She thought as she got up off of him.

Tyr sat up and cracked his neck before grabbing his winged helmet. He stood up and was easily a good two feet above her height. He looked over at her and smiled before he placed his helmet on his head. Then he removed his cape and draped it over her.

"Since I don't know much of where I am… I'll follow you." He said as the helmet made his voice sound deeper than normal.

He rested his left hand on the pommel of his Long Sword as he surveyed the area and what remained of the battle field. He was shocked from the city of all the fallen warriors and the destruction. "Did I cause this… All of this?"

Ahri could hear the distress in his voice and immediately said. "No no no! There was a battle here between foreign invaders and the country's defenders. But the rest of it was the portals doing…"

He sighed as his posture slacked but he straightened out and looked back at Ahri. "Who was victorious?"

"The foreign invaders… I believe they are called Noxians…" Then she turned and pointed south. "They are pushing deeper into Ionia, destroying everything in their wake."

Tyr looked into the direction and his eyes narrowed then he looked at Ahri. "We have to stop them… Or at least this raiding party."

Ahri was taken back but what did she expect from someone clad in plate armor looking like a counterpart to the noxian invaders. She looked at her own hands and realized this was a chance to get more life essence from people who deserves to have it stolen. She looked back at Tyr and gave him a fox like grin. "Yeah, let's get this bad guys."

Tyr nodded his head as they turned to follow the raiding party deeper into Ionia.

Ending AN: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to see you here again. if not I hope to see you on my other stories.


	2. Ambush in the Forest

Chapter 2 The Ambush in the Forest

Tyr and Ahri followed the trail the large army left behind. For a large army they moved quiet fast and by the way their boots were shaped, Tyr could tell they were marching with heavy to medium armor on. Ahri just watched with amusement as Tyr looked like an animal stalking their prey. She could still pick of the faint scent of the Noxians and that they were here only about two hours ago.

"Hmmmm…." Tyr hummed as he looked at the tracks.

"What?" Ahri questioned as she took her place next to him and looked at the tracks to see hooves.

"These horses were moving fast..."

"How can you tell?"

"The hoof imprint are much deeper then the men marching… either these are fleeing Ionians or the Noxians sent ahead a scouting party." Tyr said as he looked over at her. "What is in this direction anyway?"

"There is a junction where the path diverges leading to different parts of the continent… Knowing them they are probably heading to the farm lands where there is little resistance, the Ionians will make a stand at the pass." Ahri said as she scratched one of her ears.

"Of course they would… It's a natural choke point." Tyr said as they walked for a good 20 minutes when the sound of steel clashing against she'll could be heard coming from the forest.

Tyr and Ahri rushed over towards the sound , entering the forest, they took cover behind a tree and peeked out to see a group of Noxian soldiers spread out looking frantically around them for something. Then as quick as lightning a man dark blue cloth appeared and slit the throat of one of the soldiers. The others turned to face the man but then a woman in all green appeared out of nowhere and cut down two Noxians warriors at once. One turned to her and motion to take her head off with his blade but she simply leaned back and the blade missed completely. She continued with the motion delivering a kick to the man's chin. The man stumbled backwards then the woman took the man's arms off before delivering a kick to the man's kneecap causing the man to collapse onto his knees then with her twin kamas took the man's head clean off. The man in Dark Blue robes sidestepped a man in heavy plate armor before delivering a swift elbow to the man's helmet then slashed the man across his back with his ninjato. Then spun back to the front and drove the ninjato into the man's neck. The man and the woman walked towards each other as more Noxian Knights rushed towards them, they turned and looked at them not moving a muscle. When they we almost upon them, a small blur appeared hitting the two knights with a force to send them flying backwards. They got back and looked ahead of them to see a small person cladded in a purple robe.

"Damn yordle!" One knight roared as he brought his great sword down but the yordle dodged the attack quickly and slashed the man across the neck with two shurikens before dodging the warhammer that struck his dying comrade in the chest finishing him off.

"Stay still you rat!" The knight spat as he tried again to hit the yordle but the little creature dodged with ease.

"I am not rat, at least your dead comrade got it right!" The little guy growled before the crackle of electricity could be heard and the yordle slammed his palm into the man's chest plate.

The knight chuckled but it quickly turned into a scream of agony as electricity traveled over his armor and frying the man within. The yordle stepped away and the man fell to the floor twitching. The trio turned to face the remaining Noxian warriors who didn't seem to be affected by their comrades' deaths, charged towards them with their weapons raised. The trio shook their heads and rushed to meet them.

Tyr turned to Ahri. "Those guys are amazing, who are they?"

"I believe that is Shen a well known legendary warrior of Ionia," Ahri stated as a Noxian knight collided with the tree they were behind. "Those fighting with him are Kennen the lighting quick yordle and Shadow Warrior Akali, those two are also remarkable people of Ionia to an extent."

Tyr nodded his head as he peeked back out only to duck back down as a Noxian knight flew over their heads. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I've been all over Ionia and have heard the legends from many people as I traveled." She responded then they heard a groan from behind them.

The knight was getting back up and Ahri summoned her orb and threw it at the man and he screamed in agony as it passed through him then she pulled it back and it tore through his chest plate. She held the orb in her hands and felt the Noxian Knight's life essence flow into her, she let out a low groan as she looked at Tyr, eyes half closed. Tyr then noticed another group of Noxians approaching the fight from their positions and they witness Ahri kill their comrade. Tyr drew his longsword and the runes on the blade glowed a bright blue as he rushed to meet them as Ahri threw her orb at the on rushing enemies while summoning nine blue bolts of fire each one floating above one of her tails. Tyr ducked under a horizontal slash before cutting the man across the back then blocked an axe from being buried into his skull. He shoved the man away before quickly bring the blade back cutting through the steel chest plate. A Noxian knight thought he had the jump on Tyr but then a orb passed through him knocking the air from his lungs after that Ahri pulled the orb back to her making a large gap in the man's stomach. A lightly armored Noxian rushed towards Ahri who in turned sent a fireball at him, the noxian blocked the fireball only for the orb to pass right through him. The Noxian gasped as a fireball engulfed his face and he screamed but was immediately cut off by the orb returning to Ahri. Another man rushed her but she turned to him and winked, the man immediately slowed to a walk, the knight had a stupid smile on his face. She gently caressed his face before grabbing him and absorbing his life essence fortunately Tyr was too busy with the other Noxians knights. He sidestepped a blade before unleashing a horizontal slash through the man's midsection then he parried a blade away before he drove the tip of his blade into the man's neck before he spun around the corpse and decapitated a lightly armored soldier. Another Noxian rushed him from behind and he blocked the blade by simple placing his weapon on his back, Tyr glanced over his shoulder and delivered a hard elbow into the knight's helmet making a slight dent causing him to stagger backwards. Tyr dodged a spear thrust and grabbed the shaft of the weapon and tucked it into his armpit, the Noxian soldier tried to pull his weapon free but to no avail. Then Ahri's orb shot through the soldier causing him to stop pulling on the weapon, Tyr pulled the footsoldier to him and drove his blade into the man's throat.

"Watch out!" Ahri yelled and Tyr turned to see the Orb coming back towards him, he immediately ducked and the orb flew over his head and passed through the chest of the Noxian Knight with a dent on his helmet.

The Knight fell to his knees and Tyr finished him off with a quick horizontal slash across his chest. Then an arrow was deflected by his shoulder plate and he looked up at the trees to find archers on the large branches.

"Ahri!" Tyr called out to her as he blocked a serrated Axe.

She turned to him after her orb came back to her. He shoved the soldier away from him and he turned to her and pointed up. She looked up to see an archer taking aim at her and she quickly dashed up the tree dodging the arrow. She landed on the branch with grace and threw her orb at the closest archer immediately knocking him off the branch to his doom. She dashed to the next branch and caught her orb before taking cover against the trunk from the arrow fire. She smirked as her ears twitch at the sound of them nocking an arrow, she quickly dashed to the closes one and kicked him off the branch. Then she summoned five fox fires before she dashed to another archer who fired at her and missed out of panic and she clawed the man across his face. He let out a scream of pain and held his face before she drained him of his life essence, her ears twitched and she moved the dying but blissful man in front of her and arrows embedded themselves into his body. She peeked out over the corpse's shoulder to see the remaining few archers, her eyes narrowed before she dashed to another branch out of their sight.

"Dammit, where did that beast woman go?!" One archer yelled.

"Keep your eyes open, she could be anywhere!" Another one yelled in a panic as he looked around.

She chuckled and the men turned toward her direction and she dashed away making the leafs ruffle and the archers fired at it in a panic. She chuckled again and reappeared behind them, they turned towards her only for her orb to shoot through two of them causing them to fall. Then she sent three fox fires at three archers, in a panic they spilled their arrows and were all hit by the blue flames causing them to fall out of the tree. The remaining archer fired at her and she dashed out of the way onto his branch. He nocked another arrow but when he aimed at her she winked at him causing his mind to go hazy.

"Lower your weapon." Her voice was like velvet and the young man smiled at her and lowered his weapon. "Now come here."

The young man walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. She reached out and began to drain him of his life essence and she let out a light groan before she drained him completely. Ahri sighed. "Man, your life essence and the other guys is pathetic compare to Tyr."

She looked down at the battle ground to see one of the Noxian knights staring up at her, she was still naked under his cape. She smirked at him and pointed at Tyr and the Knight looked, only to lose his head. Ahri knelt down making sure they could no longer look up her cape but then she got an idea to turn his cape into a makeshift dress for the moment.

Down below Tyr parried a blade away and shoved the soldier into a tree before plunging his blade into the man's chest. He pulled his blade free and blocked another sword, they locked blades trying to overpower each other. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw another man charging towards him. He shoved the other knight away and blocked the other noxian's mace. The other recovered quicker then Tyr thought and used the handle of his weapon as a mace and struck him across the back of his helmet. Tyr grunted as he stumbled forward and the Noxian with the mace took advantage and delivered a swift hit to his chest plate sending him flying backwards onto the ground. Tyr groaned as he held his chest plate as he tried to get back up but one of the Noxian soldier stomped him back down onto the ground. Tyr let out a grunt of pain and struggled to get up then the Noxian reached down and tore his helmet off his head.

"You're pretty damn good fighter, I would take you back to the raiding party but your too much of a threat to keep alive." The Noxian Knight said as he raised his blade up ready to plunge it into Tyr's chest.

Tyr struggled under the man then a shuriken entered the slit between his helmet and chest plate, his hand shot up to grasp the weapon before falling over. The other Noxian looked to see Shen dash towards him with his blade at the ready and cut him across the chest. Tyr let out a breath of relief as the three warriors appeared in his vision looking down at him. The one Ahri called Kennen jumped down onto his chest and held a shuriken to his throat. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Enough Kennen, we saw him fight the Noxians." Akali said as she and Shen continued to watch the forest for anymore of them.

"I know, I just wanted to give him a hard time." The yordle stated as he flipped off of him onto a branch a few feet above them.

Shen turned around to face Tyr with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing out here Demacian? Has your higher ups decided to finally help us?"

"Demacian? Forgive me but I don't know what you speak of." Tyr stated and he could see Shen's eyebrow arch. "Also my name is Tyr, I am a knight… I believe my companion can explain more… If we can find her. Ahri?!"

He looked up at the further tree branches but couldn't see Ahri anywhere. He began to worry as he got up, was she shot by an arrow and wounded, had they captured her. Many more terrible scenarios went through his mind and she called out for her more.

Up above Ahri heard him calling for her with distress in his voice and she was touched by the fact he cared if she was hurt or worse, even though they had only met four hours ago. With a swaying motion of her hands she used the cape to form a dress then gently ran her hands up her body and the dress formed onto her. She looked down at herself and admired the outfit but it felt akward to wear it due to her being naked most her life but she'll get use to it. She poked her head out and Tyr saw her, he let out a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his raven hair. She smiled before dashing down the tree and landed next to him.

"What do you think?" She questioned him as she grabbed the skirt of the dress and twirled.

He looked at her with a smile and saw the dress was white with a red trim, her tails stood still awaiting my reply but he could see them swaying slightly.

"Is that my cape?" Tyr questioned feigning shock then anger before smiling. "I'm glad you could make even more use of it then a blanket on your back as I did."

She giggled before Shen cleared his throat and they turned to him. Shen's eyes locked onto Tyr as if accessing him before looking at Ahri. "So mind telling me your story because I sense a strange energy radiating off of both of you."

"Well… I am a human that stumbled upon a battlefield and found an orb that transformed me into a hybrid…." She said as she showed them the orb and it floated above her palm. She then gestured to Tyr and continued. "He came from a portal that unleashed a powerful shock wave that destroyed the surrounding area."

"So you're the disturbance I felt in the balance… I must correct this…" Shen said as he looked at Tyr.

In a burst of speed, Shen drew his blade and swung but Tyr raised his armored hand blocking the strike before shoving Shen away. Ahri's eyes widened as she jumped back as Tyr got into a fighting stance with his Longsword at the ready. Kennen and Akali free their weapons as well, Akali was more hesitant at readying herself but Shen raised his hand and they lowered their weapons.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tyr yelled as he stared at Shen.

"The Balance must be preserved and your presences within this world may have deadly consequences if I do not correct this anomaly… Forgive me but this must be done." Shen stated as he dashed towards Tyr with his weapon at the ready.

Tyr moved to block the strike when Shen flipped over him and slashed him across the back. He grunted as he turned around and blocked the next strike before shoving Shen's blade away.

"I do not wish to fight you!" Tyr said as he stood at the ready to block or parry the next attack.

"I'm sorry but I am doing my duty to keep our world safe." Shen dashed towards him and threw shurikens at him but Tyr deflected one but dodged the rest.

Their blades met over and over again before they locked themselves in a power struggle with both of them at equal strength. Tyr shoved the shinobi's blade away but with a burst of speed the blade came back and slashed him across his chest plate. Shen continued his assault and Tyr tried to block his blade but he would be a second too late. Tyr could feel a lot of shallow cuts on his body and he could feel his blood soaking into his shirt. He fell to his knees then Shen delivered a roundhouse kick to Tyr's unarmored head sending him spinning through the air before he crashed to the floor. The downed knight shook his head as he looked up to see Shen ready to deliver the final blow when Ahri's orb flew through him causing him to scream in pain but he dodged the orbs return as Ahri dashed to his position with her spirit fires surrounding her. Akali and Kennen moved to help but once again Shen raised his fist and they stopped.

"Stay back… Tyr has done nothing wrong plus your trying to kill a man who doesn't even know himself."

Shen was breathing heavily while holding his chest, his grip on his blade was tight. "How do you know he isn't faking his amnesia… And if he is telling the truth, what if he was a man with terrible power that could level entire forest if he so demanded it. Think Kitsune… He could be someone that could destroy our world…"

Ahri fell silent and so did Tyr, he looked at Shen and realized the truth to his words. He tried to break through the thick fog in his mind but nothing came forth to present itself, he was at a lost. Who am I? Was I a man with honor? Or was I a cheating snake? So many thoughts flew through his mind of who he was, Tyr looked at Shen. "You maybe right… I have no clue who I am or where I come from… All I remember is my name and how to wield my Longsword… But before you decide to pass judgment on me, Shen, please allow me to try and regain my memory…"

Shen could see the sincerity in his eyes and he sighed, he sheathed his blade. "That… Is the least I can do… after all we may still need you for this fight. Most of Ionians aren't warriors but the few that are, are well trained but the Noxians have a number advantage and they have elite warriors like the man leading this army."

"Who?" Ahri questioned as she stood by Tyr's side.

"Thane the Butcher…." Akali stated as she and Kennen stepped forth to stand behind their Master. "He is well known for his feats in the Noxian Demacian War, where he raped and pillaged across the southern lands of Demacia. On the battlefield he is well known for having no honor and will use and do anything to win."

Tyr and Ahri nodded their heads as Shen fell to his knees still holding his chest, Akali and Kennen helped him up.

"Until we meet again…" Shen did some hand gestures before a glowing purple light engulfed them and they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tyr breathed heavily as he fell to his knees, his vision had become blurry. Ahri looked at him with a concerned look and her lips moved but Tyr didn't hear anything as the darkness consumed him.


End file.
